


Ten Ripe Apples

by orangelemon (etoilephilante)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, fairy!Hongjoong, human!jongho, i'm too lazy to tag, it has no point except for jongjoong being in love in a forest enjoy, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26203483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilephilante/pseuds/orangelemon
Summary: When Jongho was a small child, perhaps the height of ten big ripe apples, he had met a fairy for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Ten Ripe Apples

**Author's Note:**

> once again i got frustrated bc i wanted to read jongjoong that's it enjoy some pretty fairy hongjoong while i try to write all the jongjoong wips piling up in my files
> 
> i am going to sleep now, good night !!

When Jongho was a small child, perhaps the height of ten big ripe apples, he had met a fairy for the first time. The tiny and frail creature had looked at him with round eyes full of wonder, sparkling with the reflection of the droplets covering the green grass in Jongho’s grandparents’ house, remnants of the storm the night before. And they had stood there, simply staring curiously at each other. The fairy had mud smudged on his delicate wings, and his hair ruffled with the wind, victim of bad weather who hadn’t found proper shelter, having wandered too far from home.

Jongho reminisced this sweet memory from his childhood, a thin smile tugging his lips up, eyes shut, and breath slow. He was sitting on a smooth boulder near the translucent river, the water’s gentle rustle lulling him into sleep, slowly. A warm ray of sunshine, one of the few that filtered through the giant trees’ leaves, was burning his face, making his golden cheekbones slowly turn a pretty red, like a rose.

A giggle, full of mischief, enchanting, echoed in the creek and made his heart race.

“You are going to get all sunburned,” a cheerful voice said, bringing a grin on Jongho’s face, easily picturing in his mind the way Hongjoong’s right eyebrow was raised, teasing and seductive. When the young man opened his eyes, his lashes fluttering when he was blinded by the sunbeam, he was met with Hongjoong’s amused, yet fond gaze, his right eyebrow arched just like he had known would be here.

Perched on a tree’s branches, here he was, resting his cheek in a hand whose fingers were adorned of sparkly and elegant rings, his crystal-like wings flapping behind him at a speed that betrayed his excitement. Hongjoong, the fairy Jongho had met when he was the height of ten big ripe apples.

“I missed you,” Jongho whispered with a soft voice and enamored eyes, stretching a palm out towards the fairy.

“But we’ve been apart a mere night,” Hongjoong laughed, the curls of his bright blue hair falling on his forehead and casting a tender shadow in his pupils, his smirk melting into something that reflected the love and fascination dancing on the man’s face.

“Too long,” Jongho breathed out. Finally, Hongjoong left the top of the tree, flying down slowly until the tip of their fingers touched, and Jongho pulled the fairy against him, intertwining their fingers and wrapping a possessive arm around the river creature’s waist.

Hongjoong’s mellifluous laughter was swallowed by a kiss just when it left his plump and pink lips. Jongho’s mouth was gentle but also full of desire against his, but Hongjoong’s wings started fluttering even faster above them because of the feeling of the human’s rugged, hard, and yet kind palms in his back. He was stroking him right between the place his transparent wings were poking out of his flesh, sending shivers all over his body that felt so small inside the human boy’s arms. Hongjoong’s fingers and arms were covered in gold jewelry that jingled while the fairy closed his fist around the odd fabric of Jongho’s shirt, bringing the boy even closer to him if it was possible. Jongho didn’t protest in the least, still drowning in the feeling that their tongues’ passionate dance sent into his chest as if flowers of all sorts bloomed inside his guts and climbed to his throat, to choke him with love.

When they parted, their faces, dazed with adoration, only a breath apart, they were hovering a meter above the ground. Jongho couldn’t help the amused chuckled that ruffled Hongjoong’s bangs, as he glanced down, surprised as he was every time it happened by the fairy’s strength, despite how delicate and fragile Hongjoong felt buried in his embrace. Jongho couldn’t resist the urge to kiss the tip of the fairy’s nose.

“I’m not going anywhere, you can put me back to the ground,” Jongho teased, his gummy smile melting Hongjoong’s heart, despite the shameful blush that spread beet red on his full cheeks, as he laid the boy back down on the warm boulder. Though he didn’t leave his spot against Jongho’s body, snuggling into his chest, and his wings shielding them both from the sun as it reached its peak in the bright blue sky, void of any fluffy, cotton-like clouds. Fine particles of fairy dust rained down on them, nearly invisible to the eye, but Jongho distinguished it when a few luminous dots shined before his round, owlish eyes.

He had met a fairy when he was just a small child, and almost twenty years later, his fascination for this sweet and soft creature, born of the magical river flowing at their feet, had never subdued. Especially when his avid eyes caught a glimpse of rainbow shifting on these crystal wings, whenever Jongho splashed the freshwater on Hongjoong; when he caught a glimpse of the magical, mystical way Hongjoong flew, twirled, laughed and existed around him.

“But you are,” the fairy frowned at him with a playful and childish pout. “You are going somewhere, summer is coming to an end. And then, you’ll leave me all alone for nine months!” Hongjoong dramatically rolled to his back, with grandiloquent gestures made to entertain him – yet, Jongho couldn’t help his guilt, and he sighed. “But you always come back,” Hongjoong’s voice was less dramatic, softer, hoarser, “you always do, whenever spring comes to an end, you come with the scorching hot sun. My sun.”

Hongjoong turned a loving gaze to the human boy, his right eyebrow raised at Jongho, seductive like he always was with him.

Jongho hummed, raising a hand to Hongjoong’s curls, moving them away from the fairy’s vivid gaze. “Next year, I will come and stay all year round. Wait for me, okay?”

“What can I do but wait for you? Don’t you know how much I love you?”

When Jongho was a child, he met a lost fairy. And then every summer, as he wandered into the woods by his grandparents’ house, he met that lost fairy. Every summer, the tiny fairy and the small child laughed together, played in the river’s cold water and chased after one another during games of hide-and-seek. One year, the small child had grown into a man who could split all ten ripe apples into halves, and yet held with so much care the fairy that had remained thin and fragile but had bloomed into an elegant periwinkle; that year, they had sealed with a kiss the way their innocent and odd friendship had morphed into something full of yearning, desire and need.

The next year, Jongho would finish his studies and move into his grandparents’ house, to get lost in this magical bubble, inside Hongjoong’s arms that he much preferred to the noisy and gray city.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed this small, self-indulgent thing
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/mingiopom)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/etoilephilante)


End file.
